1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure for a blind cover of a sunshade device.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As a sunshade device which shields an inner opening of the roof of a vehicle, there has been known a sunshade device which slidingly opens/closes an opening/closing body such as a roll screen or a sunshade panel along guide rails provided on the left and right edges of an inner opening of the roof. In such a sunshade device, a blind cover is arranged between guide rails and the outer roof panel so as to prevent devices around the roof disposed inside the vehicle body from being exposed to the vehicle interior (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-178766, for example).
In the blind cover described above, the lower edge and the upper edge of the blind cover are pinched by a plurality of clips provided on the guide rails and the outer roof panel, respectively, so that the blind cover is supported by the guide rails and the outer roof panel. However, this configuration has a problem that the installation work of the blind cover is complicated and the number of parts of the sunshade device is large.